Secrets, Secrets, Secrets
by Shewritessometimes
Summary: Elena and Caroline are best friends and Elena betrays that bond by sleeping with Caroline's boyfriend. How will the friendship survive with all the secrets. Eventually skips 5 years ahead. Starts out Stelena. Rated T possible change to M in future (please read and review)
1. Last time

Chapter One:

 _Last Time_

Stefan's intense green stare makes Elena shake with uncertainty. She's not sure what to do anymore.

"What! Stefan why in the world would you do that?" Elena exclaimed.

"Why would you break up with her? You have to get back together with her, tell her you made a huge mistake!"

"Elena, you know damn well why I broke up with Caroline. The only mistake I made was not doing it sooner."

He said as he stalked closer to her where she stood in the middle of his bedroom like she had done almost every night for the past two months.

"You know why."

He whispered when he stood in front of her. His hands traveled down her bare arms. Elena shut her eyes tightly, silently willing herself to stop him.

"Are we really going to have this conversation?"

He asked as he began to kiss her neck softly. Her will power sucked. She allowed him to suck her in. Again

Stefan was forbidden. Her best friend was in love with him, Caroline and Stefan had been dating since they're sophomore year and he was Caroline's first love. They were the perfect couple or so everyone including Caroline thought. Somewhere in between Stefan fell out of love with Caroline and into Elena's bed. They barely spoke; they had nothing in common except Caroline, and the want to fulfill the other's sexual desires. Pure physical attraction. It wasn't something Elena was proud of but she couldn't help the things he did to her, the feelings he made her feel. She couldn't help the attraction. She fought it for months. She fought him for months, she was still fighting it.

"Stefan..." She moaned. "Stefan...no stop." She slightly pushed him away.

"Can you keep your pants zipped up for maybe two seconds?" She yelled angrily as she attempted to back away from him.

Stefan smiled coyly.

"Why are you here Elena?"

Elena walked over to the door and stood for moment thinking to herself. Why was she there?

"Don't know?" He asked as a cocky grin spread across his face. "Because you want to be."

He said as he walked toward her again. He pinned her against the door, grabbed her wrists and put them above her head. Stefan's green eyes looked dark and lustful. He pushed his body against hers then leaned down and devoured her lips. Elena protested at first but quickly gave in once she felt his tongue on her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and granted him access. She smiled as Stefan raised one of her legs up to his waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and her other leg around his waist, as he lift her off her feet and hurriedly carried her across the room to his bed. Stefan placed his hand on the bottom of Elena's skirt and pulled it down her legs expertly. He removed her shirt too, briefly breaking their kiss; she removed his white cotton T-shirt as well.

Stefan pushed Elena's legs open as he positioned himself on top of her placing his warm hand between them cupping her core. He pushed his middle finger into her wet folds, making her ready for him. She moaned softly as he withdrew his finger. He kissed her again "Are you ready? He asked entering her slowly. entered her slowly. He filled her to the hilt. Elena shut her eyes as she cried out in pleasure. They began a fast rhythm neither breaking eye contact as they come closer to climax. Elena moaned and Stefan thought nothing was sweeter than his name escaping her lips. He liked the effect he had on her. Elena ran her fingers through his thick hair as his paced changed. Elena's mind was racing. She was betraying her best friend and quickly falling in love with Stefan Salvatore. She was lying when she said it was just a physical attraction. He had this power over her. She loved the way he held her, the things that he said, that sexy look he gave her right before he kissed her. One more thing she knew for sure was even if she really wanted to, She could never stop this thing they had between them. It was a Love-Hate relationship. He drove her crazy in ways she couldn't even imagine.

Stefan rested his head between Elena's breasts while they both recovered. They were both hot and sweaty, still craving more. With her mind whirling and the rush ending quickly Elena ran her fingers through her own sweaty hair as she looked up at the ceiling. Shevshut her eyes tightly as she mentally smacked herself.

"That shouldn't have happened. That was the last time that is ever going to happen."

She finally managed. She desperately wanted to believe that, she knew she was lying and Stefan definitely knew it wasn't the last time Elena would lay down with him.

"It was inevitable."

"Caroline needs me right now, and look at me..."

Stefan propped himself up with his elbows as he hovered above Elena as he looked down at her. He smiled. "I'm looking at you, you look pretty hot all sweaty like that."

Elena rolled her eyes and groaned loudly as she pushed Stefan off of her. "You're an ass."

"Does it make it easier for you?" He asked as he watched her run around looking for her clothes.

"Where are my panties? I had on a pair of black panties..."

Stefan crawled out of bed. "I'd like to keep them as a souvenir, since this is the last time and all." He said holding her panties up at her.

"You disgust me."

He laughed in amusement.

"You never answered me."

"What?" She growled.

"Calling me names and pretending you hate me..." He paused. "Does it make it easier for you?"

"Who's pretending?" she spat as she snatched her underwear from him.


	2. Everyone has a secret can they keep it?

Chapter Two:

 _Everyone has a secret, but can they keep it?_

"Where were you last night?" Caroline asked as Elena took her history book out of her locker.

"Oh I kind of got caught up in something, are you okay?"

she looked into Caroline's eyes sympathetically.

Caroline shrugged as she leaned up against the lockers behind her. Her soft eyes began to water. "Yeah, I guess, I mean I knew we weren't gonna be together forever."

Elena nodded. "Yeah but two years is a long time and that doesn't make it hurt any less." She replied as she wrapped her arm around her best friend while they walked through the crowded hallway. Caroline nodded in agreement.

"How about we grab Bonnie today after school and have a girls weekend at your house, with all the essentials, we'll do facials, listen to music, watch dirty dancing 10 times in a row!" Elena gushed, trying to make her friend feel better. "Come on Care. It'll be fun. Promise."

A small smile crept across Caroline's face as she sighed. "Alright fine, make it good."

"Did you forget who you were talking to? Elena Gilbert, Party Queen..." She paused. "Oh I don't want to be late for class I'll see you later!" She called as she rushed through the hallway.

Operation Make Caroline forget all about Stefan underway. Things were gonna be okay because this weekend was for Elena too and she decided right then and there, It was over. Elena and Stefan? There was no Elena and Stefan.

"Bonnie Bennett! My favorite girl!" Elena smiled walking up to her other best friend.

Bonnie shook her head and rolled her eyes before turning around to face Elena. Elena and Bonnie had become friends through Caroline in middle school, they didn't get along that well at first, Elena was popular and well Bonnie wasn't. It still surprised Bonnie after five years of being friends with Elena that they were actually friends, she would have never guessed them having so many things in common.

"Yes Elena?" Bonnie asked.

"You my dear friend are invited to a sleep over this weekend. We have to make Caroline feel better about stupid Stefan. "

Bonnie nodded. "How is she? I haven't really seen her today. I mean I spoke to her yesterday, she said the break up completely blindsided her. "

"She's not doing so well, she wants to burst into tears. She's breaking my heart."

Bonnie sighed heavily as she shut her locker.

"Okay so when is this thing?"

"Thank God you're in, I wouldn't be able to handle this alone." Elena said as she embraced Bonnie tighly.

"Caroline's house five o'clock, I have to run home for a few things."

She smiled as she walked out of the school to the parking lot.

Elena went home after school and began packing for her forget about Stefan weekend with Caroline and Bonnie. She heard a knock on the door and yelled come in with out turning to see. She felt a dark shadow cast over her and she turned to find Stefan standing behind her. She gasped at the site of him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Did anyone see you come in?"

"What are you running away?" He asked gesturing her weekend bag.

Elena sighed. "Yeah I'm running away." She replied sarcastically.

Stefan ran his fingertips down her arms until he got to her hands and he laced his with hers. He pulled her closer to him, so close that he could feel the heat radiating from her body.

"Stefan don't okay?" She whispered as she looked down, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

"Don't what?" He asked innocently.

"You know what." She said finally looking up at him.

"I'm on my way to Caroline's, she's expecting me."

"I want you." He whispered feverishly in her ear as he traced kisses down her neck.

"Why do you always do this to me?"

She asked as she let him place her on top of the small desk in her room.

"You don't care about me...why do I let you do this?" she asked herself out loud.

Stefan jerked back and held Elena's face in his hands. "You told me not to fall in love with you."

he said as he felt himself become angry.

"You said this was just about sex. You told me you hated me."

"I do." She said pulling him back into her.

He chuckled softly.

"No you don't." His lips crashed onto hers, full of passion, full of lust, full of anger. Full of love.

Elena looked over at the clock on her night stand. She Was almost two hours late.

She then looked over to the left of her, there Stefan laid starring up at her pale tiled ceiling. "What did we just do?" she asked as she hit herself heavily on the head.

Stefan turned to her.

"That's a rhetorical question right?"

Elena sighed again as a familiar tune rang through her room.

"Oh shit! Where's my cell phone!" She yelled as she leapt from the bed.

She searched under the pile of discarded clothing on her bedroom floor. Aha! The caller ID flashed Caroline's name and picture.

"Hey Care! " She said her friends name with guilt.

"Where the hell are you Elena? Me and Bonnie have been waiting forever. This sleepover was your idea and you didn't even show up!" Caroline complained.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'm so sorry, I kind of got."

"-Caught up?" Caroline finished.. "Listen we're pulling into your drive way, open the door." She said before she hung up.

"Oh my god, oh my god, get your clothes, hide in the closet do something Caroline's on her way in!" Elena rambled as she gathered Stefan's discarded clothes and pushed him into her closet.

"Elena my shirt! Elena!"

A knock came from the door. Elena yelped as she ran to answer. "Hey" she answered nervously.

"You're not even dressed?" Bonnie yelled at her as she walked into Elena's room. "Smells like sweat in here...?" Bonnie said as she walked in further.

Caroline walked in after Bonnie. "Where's the boy?" Caroline joked.

"Wha-What boy?" Elena asked nervously.

"Oh I know!" Bonnie raised her hand. Caroline pointed at Bonnie. "Yes Miss Bennett what is your answer?"

"Guys that's not funny." Elena whined.

"Classic Elena move, I bet he's in the closet." Bonnie said as she swung the closet door open. Bonnie gasped after she opened the closet door and saw Stefan bare-chest in his boxers, desperately trying to keep Caroline from seeing him. She tried to hide her expression as she turned around to face her best friends. Elena cringed. All she could do was watch in horror as Bonnie stood shocked and in disbelief. Were her eyes playing tricks on her? "Caroline." She said as she shut the closet door. "I totally don't remember if I locked the front door to my house. Grams Won'T be home until late. Would you mind taking me back to check? That way Elena has time to finish getting ready." Caroline nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Elena can met us at your house."

"Bonnie are you okay?" Caroline asked noticing the slight change in her.

"I'll be okay once we get to my house. I'm so sorry I can be such a dunce sometimes." She said walking out of Elena's room. She then turned to Elena. "Take care of what you need to take care of and meet us at Caroline's," She starred angrily at her friend. Elena nodded as she watched her friends walk out the door


	3. Oh no, they can't

Chapter Three:

 _Oh no they can't_

Elena walked over to her closet after Caroline and Bonnie were gone. She opened the door and Stefan stepped out.

"Bonnie obviously knows." He said as he put his jeans on.

Elena nodded sadly as she plopped down on her bed.

"Do you think she'll say anything? I thought we were caught for sure."

Elena sat up and looked at Stefan as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Stefan, we did get caught. I can't do this anymore." she said finally.

"I can't keep lying to Caroline, and now that Bonnie knows there's no telling what she'll do."

Stefan bent down in front of her.

"What about you? You're lying to yourself." He said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know." He placed both of his hands on her bare thighs. He sighed heavily staring up at her.

"You love me."

Elena shut her eyes tightly. "No I don't." She scoffed. "What I feel for you is the opposite of love."

Stefan chuckled under his breath and shook his head.

"Well, I opposite of hate you. I adore you Elena Gilbert. You drive me crazy sometimes! But in a good way." He said as he kissed the tip of her nose.

Elena kept her eyes trained on the floor trying to avoid his beautiful green gaze. "Don't say things like that, you're such a jerk."

She pushed him lightly.

"This is hard for me too. I care about Caroline just as much as you do. "

"It's different Stefan, you know that. I'll lose her forever over this. I don't know if I'm prepared for that."

What about me?" He asked in a calm soothing tone as he rubbed up and down her thighs. "Are you prepared to lose me?"

Tears began to spring from her eyes.

"Stop looking at me." She pleaded. "Stop touching me, I can't handle it."

"I just need you to be honest with yourself, if you don't want this anymore. Tell me." He rested a finger under her chin. He began guiding her face closer to his.

She looked at him silently, and she ran her finger tips along the side of his face softly. "I don't want to…" She admitted. She closed her eyes and closed the distance between them and kissed him softly on the lips. When they broke apart she added "But I have to."

She could see the pain clearly written across Stefan's face. They'd come a long way in the past couple of months. There were feelings involved and not just Caroline's anymore. Stefan stood up and buried his hands into his pockets.

"I guess this is it then."

"We're making the right decision."

Stefan shook his head as he walked to the door. "No, you made this decision all on your own." And with that Stefan was gone.

Elena made it to Caroline's and they had a girl's weekend like she said they would. She helped Caroline forget all about Stefan. That was until they decided to go to the movies on Sunday night where they ran into the guys.

"Well this is awkward…" Enzo laughed awkwardly. "You called your boyfriend Bonnie, on our girls weekend?" I growled angrily at her.

Bonnie wrapped her arms around Enzo and snuggled into his tall, lean body.

"He's very convincing, and I missed him." She pouted.

"We're trying to get over Stefan and that's not going to work if we're staring him in the face!" Everyone turned to look at Elena when she was done with her outburst.

"We?" Bonnie asked crossing her arms over her chest while everyone stared on. "Caroline… we're Helping Caroline." she corrected. "No offense Stefan, but could you leave?"

"No." Caroline piped up. "No one should have to leave. We're all friends, we can be mature about this. Elena, you can sit between me and Stefan, he our buffer."

"No!" Bonnie chimed in. "Enzo and I will sit in the middle girls on one side guys on the other."

"Works for me." Caroline smiled.

"Not for me." Matt said. "I was kind of hoping to sit with you Caroline." He blushed.

Elena Nudged Caroline and Caroline nodded. "Sure, that would be nice Matt." She walked over to where he was to stand beside him. They struck up a conversation and it was almost as if Caroline had forgotten Stefan was standing nearby.

"Fine, Elena, wanna come with me to get some snacks for the movie?" Bonnie walked over to her dragging her away from their friends to the concession stand. She turned to Elena as they stood in line. Her eyes were darker than usual with anger. She was still pissed at Elena for her being in the middle of her screwed up situation with Stefan even after she told her they were over and weren't going to see each other any more.

"You look weird." She finally said. Elena clutched her stomach as it rolled. "I feel weird the stench of those hotdogs are making me sick. Ugh!" They moved up in line. "Whatever you do, don't puke on me."

Elena laughed. "I'll try not to."

Bonnie sighed heavily. "Anyway, listen Elena, I've been thinking…"

Here it comes… she thought.

"If you're telling me the truth and you really aren't going to see Stefan anymore I won't say anything to Caroline. I don't want to hurt her and in spite of your recent actions I know that you don't either. I just hope you can live with the guilt."

Bam! She waited until the end to punch her in the gut. They were next in line and Bonnie ordered her snacks. Gummy worms, raisinettes, and nachos. The sight of that gooey, yellow, processed cheese made Elena's stomach churn again. She clutched her stomach again and heaved. Oh my god! She was going to throw up in the middle of the movie theater and she'd never live it down. She ran as fast as she could to the bathroom but she didn't exactly make it. She opted for the garbage can in front. Bonnie was right behind her when she was finally able to come up for air.

"Are you okay?"

Elena nodded walking into the women's bathroom. She splashed some cold water on her face and rinsed out her mouth. "That food looks so gross." She said finally turning to Bonnie. "The food is fine, do you think you're getting sick?"

Elena shook her head. "No. I don't think so."

Bonnie's eyes widened in realization. "Elena, you don't think you're pregnant do you?" Elena laughed. "Oh! God! Bonnie, be serious. Of course not!"

Bonnie grabbed Elena by the arm causing her to stop and look at her. "Elena! Tell me you guys used protection!"

Elena snatched her arm away. "Geez! Back off Bonnie okay? I said I'm not pregnant!" Bonnie shook her head in disbelief as she watched Elena walk out of the bathroom. She couldn't imagine a world where Elena could possibly be pregnant by their best friend's ex boyfriend and everything didn't go to hell


End file.
